El Zar tiene la culpa
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto #2: "La Máquina del Tiempo" del foro La Torre Stark (y un doce por ciento Jarvis). - Rusia en el año 1917. La Revolución. Loki, un joven anarquista, ve cómo una bomba se lleva lo que él más ama en el mundo. Luego de eso, pierde la razón, y se encamina a una misión suicida: Matar al Zar.


**DISCLAIMER: Loki no me pertenece (ojalá me perteneciera...), sino que es propiedad de la franquicia Marvel.**

* * *

**Este reto era un poco raro. Al principio no creí que pudiera lograrlo. Tenía que escribir un one-shot con alguno de los personajes de Marvel (claro está que elegí a Loki) ambientado en** **1917 (La Revolución Rusa).**

**Pero dio la casualidad de que acababa de leer "Nicolás y Alejandra", un libro del escritor Robert K. Massie, donde se habla justamente de eso, del último Zar de Rusia y de la Revolución Rusa de 1917. Así que, entre el libro y Wikipedia, logré completar este corto fic, que espero que disfruten.**

* * *

**_Este fic participa en el Reto #2: "La Máquina del Tiempo" del foro La Torre Stark (y un doce por ciento Jarvis)._**

* * *

Cuando estalló la bomba, el grito fue unánime. La guardia de Tsárskoye Seló, la residencia de la familia imperial rusa, cargó a través de la calle atestada de agitadores. Nadie sabía quién había lanzado esa bomba ni por qué. Si habían sido los terroristas, no había ninguna razón, ya que no se hallaba ahí ninguno de los miembros de la familia Románov ni nadie que ostentara un cargo político. Y si había sido la guardia imperial... bueno, ahí las cosas se ponían feas.

Hasta ese momento la guardia no había utilizado ese tipo de violencia, y si ahora comenzaba a hacerlo, las revueltas se verían rápidamente reprimidas, aunque compensadas con un aumento de odio por parte de los insurgentes contra el gobierno del zar.

Un joven ruso de cabello negro como la noche, piel pálida y figura elegante no se movió cuando los demás comenzaron a gritar y a correr. Había cadáveres en la acera, pero no era nadie que le importara. Él era parte de los anarquistas, y era uno de los pocos que sabían que los terroristas no eran los que habían tirado la bomba. Sólo quedaba, pues, una opción. Había sido la guardia del Zar que en ese momento irrumpía en la calle.

Su boca se torció en un gesto despreciativo. Entonces detonó otra bomba.

La explosión destruyó parte de un edificio al otro lado de la calzada, un salón para clases de ballet, en ese momento ocupado por bailarinas adolescentes.

En medio de los gritos de la gente, sobresalió la voz de aquel joven ruso que estaba del otro lado de la calle.

— ¡Dariya!

Las bailarinas salían en desbandada, saltando los escombros, aún calzadas con zapatillas de punta. El joven estaba en una posición forzada, como si estuviera listo para correr en cualquier momento, mientras sus ojos esmeraldas recorrían los grupos de muchachas que escapaban del desastre.

— ¡Dariya! —volvió a llamar, pero ella no salía junto a sus compañeras. Él buscaba su cabello rojo entre las cabezas juveniles, pero ese color estaba ausente.

Salió el profesor de ballet, y Dariya aún no se veía.

Un sonido ahogado escapó de la garganta del joven, y corrió hacia el edificio en ruinas, veloz como el viento. Empujó a las personas hacia los lados sin el menor miramiento, con un solo pensamiento determinado:

_Por favor, que ella esté viva. Por favor, que no le haya sucedido nada._

Nadie entró con él. Nadie tenía un ser querido atrapado ahí adentro.

Cuando cruzó la pared de escombros, la algarabía de la gente enmudeció tras el obstáculo, y el silencio fue cien veces peor que el griterío. En alguna parte se oían gotas de agua filtrándose, y el ruido de los pasos del ruso sonaba demasiado fuerte para su gusto. Se desgarró una manga del traje con un alambre descubierto, pero no le importó.

Entonces en algún lado se oyó un sollozo seguido de un gemido.

— ¿Dasha? —exclamó, y su voz falló ridículamente en la segunda sílaba. Dasha se reiría durante semanas de ese lapsus vocal, si lo había oído.

— Loki...

La voz de la muchacha sonaba sofocada, como si tuviera la boca llena de agua. _O sangre_. Loki sacó ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Intentó ubicar a Dariya, pero había obstrucciones por todos lados.

— ¿Dónde estás? —Otra vez. Su voz había desafinado _otra vez._ Dasha no lo dejaría en paz durante meses con esa burla.

Pero Dariya no contestó.

— ¿Dónde estás? —esta vez casi lo gritó.

Sin respuesta.

— ¿Dasha?

Nada.

— ¿Dariya?

Agua cayendo.

— ¡_Dasha_!

El mismo silencio de muerte.

Corrió sobre y bajo los escombros, en dirección hacia cualquier lado, llamándola.

— ¡Dasha! ¡Dasha! ¡Dariya! ¿¡Dónde estás!?

Pateó una piedra y se hizo daño en el pie. Pero no le importó.

Se golpeó la frente contra el borde de una viga de acero, y enseguida sintió las gotas hirvientes de su sangre bajando por su pómulo. Pero no le importó.

Dio un grito tan largo y tan fuerte que la voz se le quebró y la garganta comenzó a arderle insoportablemente. _Pero no le importó_.

Entonces la vio.

Sus ojos azules estaban cristalizados, mirando hacia ninguna parte. Su cabello color fuego desentonaba con el gris de la muerte a su alrededor. Una de sus manos estaba tendida hacia adelante, abierta, esperando por una ayuda que llegaba demasiado tarde. Su traje de baile daba un toque inocente y macabro a la escena de desolación.

Pero lo peor era la sangre. Sangre en sus labios, sangre en sus manos, sangre en su pecho, sangre por todos lados.

Loki cayó de rodillas a su lado y acarició su mejilla. Sus dedos se tiñeron de escarlata.

Por un momento quedó en silencio, incapaz de hilvanar dos palabras. Luego un susurro se abrió paso entre sus labios.

— El Zar tiene la culpa.

Más fuerte.

— ¡El Zar tiene la culpa!

La siguiente vez lo gritó.

— ¡EL ZAR TIENE LA CULPA!

Sus dedos trazaron una letra carmesí en su propia frente con la sangre de Dariya. Una letra A, rodeada por un círculo, el símbolo anarquista. Cerró los puños y miró hacia arriba, haciendo al cielo testigo de su acusación.

— ¡_El Zar tiene la culpa_!

Fue un grito desquiciado, pero la lucidez acababa de abandonar su mente. Rugió, como una fiera. Besó los labios rojos de Dasha una última vez, casi salvaje, y corrió fuera de aquel lugar de muerte.

Mató a un guardia y le quitó el arma. De todos modos, ya no le importaba.

Sabía dónde iba a estar el Zar ese día. Sabía por dónde iba a pasar.

La gente le abrió paso. Era intimidante, con ese reflejo perturbado en sus ojos y el arma levantada.

El coche se acercaba por la calle. Se detuvo y se abrió la portezuela lateral. Cuando el Zar salió, Loki disparó.

Acertó el tiro, justo en el corazón. La locura no le quitaba la puntería.

Lo agarraron por atrás y le sacaron el arma. La guardia imperial.

Otra persona bajó del coche. El Zar. Confundido, Loki miró al suelo. No le había disparado al emperador. Un ministro político había bajado primero.

Sintió rabia. Le había fallado a Dasha.

— ¡El Zar tiene la culpa! —vociferó.

Se lo llevaron. Lejos de la gente, lo ataron a un poste de madera lleno de marcas de uñas. Cuando intentaron vendarle los ojos, frunció el ceño con un gesto tan asesino que no se atrevieron a hacerlo.

Iba a morir de frente, mirando la muerte como un hombre.

— ¡Apunten...!

Alzó la barbilla.

_El Zar tiene la culpa._

— ¡Fuego!

* * *

**Para dar un poco más de información, acá van unos puntos:**

**\- El único hijo varón del Zar Nikolái II y la Zarin****a Aleksandra Fiódorovna Románova , Alexei Nikoláyevich Románov, padecía de hemofilia.**

**\- La Zarina no era del agrado del pueblo porque parecía despreciarlos continuamente, a pesar de que era sólo que se encontraba preocupada por la condición de su hijo.**

**\- Grigori Yefímovich Rasputín, un místico ruso, durante la Primera Guerra Mundial fue acusado de ser un espía alemán y de influir políticamente en la zarina, que era de ascendencia alemana, en sus nombramientos ministeriales cuando el zar estuvo ausente por la guerra. Este hecho fue desastroso para la permanencia del régimen zarista.**

**\- El Zar fue obligado a abdicar (1917), y al año siguiente (1918) él y toda su familia fueron fusilados mientras viajaban en coche.**

**Bueno, eso es todo, y espero que les haya gustado, o al menos interesado.**

**Espero sus comentarios y opiniones.**

**Kisses!**


End file.
